Ninten
Ninten (ニンテン) is a character in Mother. He is a boy from the suburbs of Podunk, and is the older brother of Mimmie and Minnie. He usually uses common-place items such as baseball bats as his primary weapon. Ninten is the only character to suffer asthma during battle. Biography Ninten lives in a small house with his parents (even through his father isn't at home) and his two twin sisters on the outskirts of Podunk, when he starts his adventure. In the prologue sequence of Mother, Ninten must control the influences of a mischievous poltergeist on the ornaments within his house. Examples of such items under the control of the poltergeist include a lamp and a doll, both of which Ninten must battle. After that he is set to investigate the origin of these strange phenomena, which also occur in the rest of the world, that are actually caused by Giygas. Like most protagonists of early Nintendo games, Ninten is generally a silent character, having no speaking roles beyond "yes" or "no" responses, with the exception of a speech he gives at the end of the game. He also has fairly balanced battle skills; he can deal damage well using his primary weapon, usually a bat, and learn to use various Psychic abilities. Eventually during Mother, Ninten and Ana develop feelings for each other, which culminates in a scene where the two waltz in a hotel room to a music box, where Ana confesses her feelings for Ninten. It is unclear whether their relationship goes on after the game. Although the NES had its limitations on personality growth, here's what's guessed. Ninten is a very kind boy, but tends to have a mischievous side. Ninten seems to be more stubborn than the other main characters, and may even have a bad temper. This can be proven by Ninten fighting the bigger and stronger Teddy in Ellay, and getting angry at hippies for trying to trick him into thinking his mother was calling him. Whether his personality is tougher or not, the surest thing about Ninten is he is ashtmatic. When his asthsma is out of control he won't be able to fight at all. He also has a very weak immune system. He tends to fall sick very easily. Ninten's exclusive ability is 4th Dimensional slip, which allows him to escape almost any battle. PSI abilities Throughout Mother, Ninten can learn a variety of different PSI ablities. Among the Assist abilities are 4th-D Slip, DefenseDown, DefenseUp, Hypnosis, OffenseUp, PowerShield, PSI Shield and QuickUp. Among the Other abilities are Telepathy and Teleport. Finally, among the Recover abilities are Healing, LifeUp. Ninten is the only known Mother Protagonist that doesn't know any offensive PSI. Trivia * Ninten is the only lead male protagonist of the ''Mother'' series who does not learn Offensive PSI abilities. Also being the main character with the highest rate of Physical attacks. * Ninten's favorite animal is the penguin. * Ninten didn't appear as a character in Super Smash Bros. series because his game prototype was never released by official means in the western and because he never gets to learn offensive PSI, although his favourite thing is Techno. Strangely, Lucas later made an appearance as a playable character in Brawl. * Ninten's favorite homemade meal is Prime Rib * Ninten's name is derived from Nintendo, the company that made the Mother series. * In the commercial of EarthBound Zero Ninten and Ana are seen casting the offensive PSI PK Beam that tears R7037 to pieces. This is strange as Ninten is not able to learn or use offensive PSI. It is possible that he could cast it because Ana was casting it with him. * Similar to fan speculation that Ana might be Ness' mother, it is further speculated that Ninten might be Ness' father. Category:Playable party members in Mother Category:Mother Characters